


Too Young

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato was pretty upset that Shinji and Asuka had a child ahead of schedule.





	Too Young

"Both of you are going to regret this later on."

Maya nudged the violet haired woman in the arm.

"I don't know Misato, they both seem happy."

"But, the thing is they aren't mature enough or actually ready to take care of a child yet, it just feels wrong."

"Let them be happy, there's no harm in them having a daughter together."

"Okay, maybe you're right about that."


End file.
